Jim Cummings
mini|Jim Cummings (2015) James Jonah „Jim“ Cummings (* 3. November 1952 in Youngstown, Ohio) ist ein US-amerikanischer Synchronsprecher. Leben Schon als kleines Kind hatte Jim Cummings Freude daran, Geräusche zu machen und seine Stimme zu verstellen. Seine ersten Fernsehauftritte hatte er 1985 in der Serie Dumbo's Circus. 1988 übernahm er in den entsprechenden Filmen und Serien die Stimme von Winnie Puuh, dessen Originalsprecher Sterling Holloway in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Seit 1999 spielt er in den Abenteuern des Bären auch Tigger, der bis dahin von Paul Winchell interpretiert wurde. Dies ist jedoch nicht der einzige Fall, in dem Cummings zwei Hauptrollen in derselben Produktion seine Stimme lieh. In Bonkers sprach er sowohl die gleichnamige Hauptfigur als auch seinen Partner, den übelgelaunten Polizisten Lucky. Andere bekannte Rollen, die Cummings in Disney-Serien verkörperte, waren beispielsweise Darkwing Duck und Kater Karlo. Insgesamt war er bis heute in fast 300 Trickfilmen und Trickfilmserien zu hören. Jim Cummings arbeitet auch als Sprecher für Werbespots und Filmtrailer. Auszeichnungen Jim Cummings wurde bisher zweimal für den Annie Award nominiert: 1995 für seine Rolle des Mr. Bumpy in Bump in the Night in der Kategorie Voice Acting in the Field of Animation und 2004 für seine Rolle der Schlange Kaa in Das Dschungelbuch 2 in der Kategorie Outstanding Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production. Bei beiden Verleihungen ging er jedoch leer aus. Sprecher in Filmen * 1988: Scooby Doo und der widerspenstige Werwolf (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * 1989: Arielle, die Meerjungfrau (The Little Mermaid) * 1990: Comic-Stars gegen Drogen (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * 1992: Aladdin * 1994: Der König der Löwen (The Lion King) * 1994: Der Pagemaster – Richies fantastische Reise (The Pagemaster) * 1995: Goofy – Der Film (A Goofy Movie) * 1995: Balto – Ein Hund mit dem Herzen eines Helden (Balto) * 1996: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * 1997: Hercules * 1997: Anastasia * 1997: Winnie Puuh auf großer Reise * 1998: Pocahontas 2: Reise in eine neue Welt (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) * 1998: Antz * 1998: Schweinchen Babe in der großen Stadt (Babe: Pig in the City) * 1999: Tarzan * 1999: Mickys fröhliche Weihnachten (Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas) * 1999: Winnie Puuh – Lustige Jahreszeiten im Hundertmorgenwald (Winnie The Pooh Seasons of Giving) * 2000: In einem Land vor unserer Zeit VII – Der geheimnisvolle Zauberstein (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) * 2000: Der Weg nach El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) * 2000: Titan A.E. * 2000: Tiggers großes Abenteuer (The Tigger Movie) * 2001: Shrek – Der tollkühne Held (Shrek) * 2001: Atlantis – Das Geheimnis der verlorenen Stadt (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * 2002: Winnie Puuh – Honigsüße Weihnachten (Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) * 2003: Das Dschungelbuch 2 * 2003: Ferkels großes Abenteuer (Piglet's Big Movie) * 2004: Der König der Löwen 3 – Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1½) * 2004: Micky, Donald, Goofy – Die drei Musketiere (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * 2005: Heffalump (Pooh’s Heffalump Movie) * 2005: Winnie Puuhs Gruselspaß mit Heffalump (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) * 2007: TMNT - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) * 2007: Bee Movie – Das Honigkomplott (Bee Movie) * 2009: Bionicle – Die Legende erwacht ( the legend reborn ) als Ackar * 2011: Gnomeo und Julia (Gnomeo and Juliet) (Sprechrolle) * 2011: Winnie Puuh (Winnie Pooh) (Sprechrolle) * 2012: Zambezia – In jedem steckt ein kleiner Held! (Zambezia) * 2012: Ralph reichts (Wreck-It Ralph) * 2014: TinkerBell und die Piratenfee (The Pirate Fairy) Sprecher in Serien * 1987–1996: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * 1988–1991: Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 1990–1991: Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew (TaleSpin) * 1990–1991: Disneys Gummibärenbande (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * 1991–1992: Wo ist Walter? (Where’s Waldo?) * 1991–1993: Darkwing Duck * 1992–1993: Goofy & Max (Goof Troop) * 1993–1994: Bonkers, der listige Luchs von Hollywood (Bonkers) * 1993-1994: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic der irre Igel) * 1993–1998: Animaniacs * 1994–1995: Disneys Aladdin (Aladdin) * 1994–1995: Bump in the Night * 1995–1997: Spider-Man * 1995–1999: Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa (Timon and Pumbaa) * 1996: Road Rovers * 1996–1998: Die Dschungelbuch-Kids (Jungle Cubs) * 1997–1998: 101 Dalmatiner * 1998–2001: CatDog * 2001–2002: Winnie Puuh’s Bilderbuch (The Book of Pooh) * 2006–????: Disney’s Micky Maus Wunderhaus (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * 2007–????: Disneys Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * 2009–2010: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (3 Folgen als Piratencaptain Hondo Ohnaka) Sprecher in Videospielen * 1993: Gabriel Knight 1: Sins of the Fathers * 1994: Quest for Glory: Schatten der Dunkelheit * 1996: Toonstruck * 1997: Fallout * 1998: Baldur's Gate * 2000: Icewind Dale * 2000: Baldur's Gate II: Schatten von Amn * 2001: Baldur's Gate II: Der Thron des Bhaal * 2002: Kingdom Hearts * 2004: Painkiller * 2005: Kingdom Hearts II * 2010: Splatterhouse Weblinks * * Jim Cummings im Interview mit Joe Cook Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1952 Kategorie:Mann